Hand 1
This Hand is currently missing information and needs updated Pl'vf we iav xhfbnll. Foxi tokm Ddgc'k acm pe coek ieds. Kkq heff ahvdxehmo'm umxq vyfgwgh lw, sy ul gbzvigp. Oxwi hr wrs br bhrbalbk xvgaz. Deko lbvf gfx mvig'l yvpdhkrh. Ubx Sxb ww Softirq - VIGENÉRE = THEBIRDMEETSTHESTONEBUTITDOESNOTBREAK - We're on for tonight. Make sure Kasy's not on your back. The damn harlequin's been hunting us, so be careful. keep an eye on anything fishy. Make sure you aren't followed. The Key is Abraham Cp pfra ygva Ooau'w fye guony rutm yysr bxprx l fnlrffv. Fx zhzx mil mvzpnqv. Jlae. Dbbw omx shu. - VIGENÉRE = GLORYTOTHEFATHERLAND - We both know John's one trick away from being a failure. He lost his friends. Damn. Find his son. Moiq'lq tiq bwk anwv. Ba'w lhj VCkoqtuy, brm Ome, wms laz bapy, hkhbkz. Rjqmexmk anow. Pl gsnssb sbnhyj urbuk sgfmvkp bals prmo. Lw mfc jw ev Tymsqmprs. I'qp swax evuylgn. - VIGENÉRE = THESAFEISWITHGOD - They'll pay for this. It's the RUssians, not Him, who did this, though. Remember that. We cannot afford going against them both. He may be in Argentina. I'll keep looking. Tmn Wonlun Igxn xec a rbct. Uiu Hbgaesbxn xebtt qd dpvu rjppt. Tnbd b alpf wv tmqc tp ixm. Uiun, cejbf iu'ln auln bc wmnoe Kwpnoc xs. - KEYED VIGENÉRE = Key: ABRAHAM = Passphrase: ABEL - The Golden Grin was a bust. The Harlequin wants it done right. Send a tape of this to him. Then, maybe he'll tell us where Johnny is. Al'w jv Kzur Gblblw. Zx'g n pvhtbbf! Hlw Nrwsvws sl riz! - VIGENÉRE = thebirdmeetsthestonebutitdoesnotbreak - He's in Twin Cities. He's a lunatic! The Address is key! Mishgf'k bt Atqrrvpzwmq. Zbz.. qsi wv qha hpop? - VIGENÉRE = DULUTHSTGOLDENVALLEYMN = (Presumably 5851 Duluth St #306, Golden Valley, MN 55422) - Johnny's in Minneapolis. Now.. who do you tell? File - morse.wav - Transcribed from the original Morse Code. - 20 08 05 08 05 09 19 20 05 18 19 23 05 18 05 19 21 03 03 05 19 19 06 21 12 20 08 05 25 08 01 22 05 20 08 05 04 09 01 13 15 14 04 16 18 15 22 09 04 05 20 08 05 08 01 18 12 05 17 21 09 14 20 08 05 20 05 18 13 01 12 02 01 20 18 15 19 19 06 15 18 13 05 08 05 12 12 11 14 15 23 23 08 01 20 09 20 13 05 01 14 19 - LETTER NUMBERS - THE HEISTERS WERE SUCCESSFUL THEY HAVE THE DIAMOND PROVIDE THE HARLEQUIN THE TERM ALBATROSS FOR ME HELL KNOW WHAT IT MEANS File - morse1.wav - This one was based more than the others on guesswork and common sense, as the encryption is rather fucked up. ? is spots where the normal 'coupled-numbers' seemed to miss a number. - 26 19 19 0? ?7 16 ?2 17 24 0? 16 23 0? 25 ?8 24 0? 15 ?5 ?9 23 ?5 ?4 24 15 25 ?7 0? 23 25 15 ?3 11 16 24 10 0? ?7 ?2 25 16 0? 26 23 12 0? 20 12 ?2 16 0? 22 26 11 0? 13 22 24 0? ?9 19 ?4 0? ?6 ?8 25 0? 24 25 12 20 - By presuming any ?N meant 0N, I replaced those. - 26 19 19 0? 07 16 02 17 24 0? 16 23 0? 25 08 24 0? 15 05 09 23 05 04 24 15 25 07 0? 23 25 15 03 11 16 24 10 0? 07 02 25 16 0? 26 23 12 0? 20 12 02 16 0? 22 26 11 0? 13 22 24 0? 09 19 04 0? 06 08 25 0? 24 25 12 20 - I had no idea what the 0? could have been at this point, but it ended up being a signal for a space/a new word. Removed 0? - 26 19 19 07 16 02 17 24 16 23 25 08 24 15 05 09 23 05 04 24 15 25 07 23 25 15 03 11 16 24 10 07 02 25 16 26 23 12 20 12 02 16 22 26 11 13 22 24 09 19 04 06 08 25 24 25 12 20 - LETTER NUMBERS - Z S S G P B Q X P W Y H X O E I W E D X O Y G W Y O C K P X J G B Y P Z W L T L B P V Z K M V X I S D F H Y X Y L T - VIGENÉRE = KEY: GLORYTOTHEFATHERLAND - THE PRICE IS THE HARLEQUINS FAVORITE GIRL ILL GIVE HIM THE BOY FOR THAT - QR CODE - isuou://ncquddgs.hpn/aNva3S7O - PLAYFAIR = REPLACE J WITH I - https://pastebin.com/cLqv3T7N - IN THE PASTEBIN - ..--- ..... -....- .---- -.... -....- ..--- / ..--- -.... -....- .---- ....- -....- .---- -.... -....- ---.. / --... -....- ..... / ....- -....- ..--- ...-- -....- ..... -....- .---- ..--- -....- ..... / ----. -....- .---- ..--- -....- ..--- ..--- -....- -.... / ---.. -....- .---- ---.. -....- .---- ---.. -....- .---- ..--- -....- .---- ....- -....- ..--- ----- / ..--- ----- -....- .---- -.... -....- .---- -.... -....- ..--- .---- -....- ..--- ----- -....- .---- ...-- -....- .---- ....- -....- .---- ..... / ----. -....- ..--- .---- / .---- ..--- -....- ..--- ....- -....- ....- -....- .---- ..... / .---- / .---- -.... -....- .---- -....- ..--- ...-- -....- .---- ....- / ....- -....- .---- ..... / ----. -....- .---- ....- -....- ....- / .---- ----. -....- .---- -.... / .---- ----- -....- ..--- .---- -....- .---- ----. -....- ..--- ----- -....- ...-- / ..--- ----- -....- .---- ..... -....- .---- ..... / .---- / .---- ....- -....- .---- ---.. -....- .---- ----- -....- ..--- ..--- -....- ..--- ...-- / ..--- ----- -....- .---- ...-- -....- .---- ....- / .---- -....- ----. -....- ..--- .---- -....- .---- -....- .---- -....- ..... / ..... -....- ..... -....- ....- -....- .---- / ---.. -....- ..... -....- ....- / ----. -....- .---- ..... -....- .---- -....- .---- ---.. / ..--- ----- -....- .---- ...-- -....- .---- --... -....- ...-- / .---- -....- ----. -....- ..... -....- ..--- ....- -....- .---- ....- / .---- -.... -....- --... / --... -....- ..... / .---- ....- -....- ..--- .---- / ..--- .---- -....- .---- ....- -....- ..... / .---- ----. -....- .---- ---.. -....- ---.. -....- .---- ..... / .---- -....- .---- ---.. -....- .---- ..... - MORSE CODE (obviously) - 25-16-2 26-14-16-8 7-5 4-23-5-12-5 9-12-22-6 8-18-18-12-14-20 20-16-16-21-20-13-14-15 9-21 12-24-4-15 1 16-1-23-14 4-15 9-14-4 19-16 10-21-19-20-3 20-15-15 1 14-18-10-22-23 20-13-14 1-9-21-1-1-5 5-5-4-1 8-5-4 9-15-1-18 20-13-17-3 1-9-5-24-14 16-7 7-5 14-21 21-14-5 19-18-8-15 1-18-15 - LETTER NUMBERS - YPB ZNPH GE DWELE ILVF HRRLNT TPPUTMNO IU LXDO A PAWN DO IND SP JUSTC TOO A NRJVW TMN AIUAAE EEDA HED IOAR TMQC AIEXN PG GE NU UNE SRHO ARO - KEYED VIGENÉRE = Key: ABRAHAM = Passphrase: ABEL - YOU KNOW WE COULD HAVE WORKED TOGETHER IT DIDN T HAVE TO GET SO MESSY DON T BRING THE LITTLE DATA RAT INTO THIS AGAIN OR WE LL END JOHN TOO + End of Hand. + Category:Hands